The present invention relates to the prevention of the buildup of ice and snow upon ski bindings. The problem of ice and snow buildup on ski bindings is most common in cross-country skiing where the heel of the ski boot is not secured to the ski which allows snow to enter the space between the ski and the sole of the boot. Snow and ice generally doesn't accumulate to any degree upon the ski itself because the surface of the ski is usually formed of a non-stick material or is coated with some type of smooth non-stick finish. However, the ski binding is not immune to the buildup of snow and ice due to its general manufacture of metal. Since snow can stick to metals such as aluminum or steel, there is often a buildup of ice that occurs on cross-country or telemark bindings. This buildup can be very annoying for a skier who must either stop frequently and scrape the ski bindings clean or continue to ski with the discomfort of a layer of ice and snow between the boot and binding.
There have been several attempts at alleviating the problem of ice buildup on bindings but these prior art methods and devices have generally fallen short of an ideal way of preventing the buildup.
One way that a non-stick finish is applied to bindings is by spraying some type of paint, silicone, or enamel coating on the binding. This method suffers from a number of disadvantages. First, these coatings will usually wear quite quickly forcing a skier to re-apply the coating frequently. Second, if the coating is clear, it is often difficult to determine whether a new coat should be applied before the actual buildup of snow and ice indicates the need for re-application. Third, the spray cannot cover the rough spots revealed by the mounting screws of the binding. So even if the entire binding is sprayed, ice can still buildup at the screw heads and spread out across the rest of the binding. Finally, spraying is an inefficient way to provide the non-stick surface. If dust or dirt is in the air or on the binding, the dust will adhere to the finish causing rough spots to occur on the binding which may attract snow and ice.
Another way to prevent ice buildup on bindings has been achieved by application of strips of tape or adhesive pads that are cut and applied to the surface of the binding. With this method the screw heads of the binding may be covered. However, this method also suffers from a number of disadvantages. First, the skier must go through the steps of cutting the tape or pad to form to the ski binding. This proces can get quite lengthy when exact holes must be formed within the tape or pad to allow the ski boot projections of the binding to rise above the surface of the tape or pad. Another disadvantage of applying multiple pieces of tape or pads is that the peripheral edges of each piece have the potential of losing their adherence to the binding. With the vigorous activity of the boot upon the binding that is required in cross-country skiing, the peel back of the tape or pad from the binding is very possible and would result in ice or snow buildup in the exposed areas.
The prior art methods of preventing ice and snow buildup on ski bindings have failed to provide an easy-to-use and effective way for a user to alleviate the buildup problem.